


Baldi’s Basics In Education and Learning!

by windy_x



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_x/pseuds/windy_x
Summary: This isn’t yet completed, and I probably won’t finish it. I only have the first chapter done, but it works well enough as a one shot on its own.If I do end up finishing this story, the “graphic depictions of violence” will come in later chapters. There’s none in this one.I’ll add in character tags as the characters are introduced.That’s all for now!





	Baldi’s Basics In Education and Learning!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t yet completed, and I probably won’t finish it. I only have the first chapter done, but it works well enough as a one shot on its own. 
> 
> If I do end up finishing this story, the “graphic depictions of violence” will come in later chapters. There’s none in this one. 
> 
> I’ll add in character tags as the characters are introduced. 
> 
> That’s all for now!

White. 

It was all I could see. 

I had booted up my stepmother’s old game, and all I could see was white when it loaded. 

Suddenly, a flash of color, 

And I could see, but all was blurry. 

“Oh! Hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse!”

The voice of a man shook me out of the brightness and scared me a little - it was nasally, like the man had a cold.

I could see clearly and pristine. Everything seemed to be normal. 

Well, not that normal. 

My eyes landed on a man - almost bald, but with 1 hair prevailing on his head, a green sweater with what appeared to be blue jeans, with a tall and slender appearance. 

He appeared to be... an illustration. Like something out of a rushed cash grabber from the 90’s. 

He remained quiet as I stayed still, taking in my surroundings around me in both wonder and shock. 

How I got here, I had no idea. Last thing I had seen before I passed out was the game being started up. 

I had gotten the game from my stepmother, as she was a teacher back in the days of the 80s to 2000s. 

Nobody but me and her knew this, but I was failing math. Horribly. At the time, I had a 26 in the class, a result of me not caring enough. 

She had given me the game as a “gift” for my 10th birthday, a way to help me learn more and hopefully get my grades back up. 

I began to make my way around the small area I was trapped in. I made my way, on a self guided tour through what was apparently a school, until I reached a yellow door. 

I placed my hands on the door, and tried my hardest to push on it and get it to open. 

“You need to collect two notebooks before you can use THESE doors!”

The voice rung again, making me jump. I turned around quickly, being stopped in my tracks by the realization that the bald man was staring straight at me. 

His eyes pierced through my soul, and despite having a goofy demeanor, I could tell there was something... off about him. 

I quickly and quietly walked towards him, and made my way to the hallway behind him. 

As I walked around him to get closer to a pair of navy blue doors, I felt a cool sensation through my arm and realized that my arm had phased through his. 

“Weird,” I thought to myself. 

As I made my way to the doors, I noticed a poster on the wall, written in comic sans. 

School Rules!:  
When you follow the school rules...  
1\. No running  
2\. No entering faculty  
3\. No bullying  
4\. No drinking  
5\. No escaping detention  
6\. No fourth wall breaks

I stopped focusing on the poster and pushed open one of the two blue doors labeled “99”. After opening the door, I came to the realization that this was a classroom!

I noticed a notebook at the front of the class. Most of me wanted to stay away from it; it could be dangerous.

Despite my conscience telling me not to, I went for it anyway, and went up to the front of the class. I lightly tapped the notebook, and it morphed into a tablet of sorts. 

The tablet was green, with a purple circle at the top, and a label reading the phrase “YouCanThinkPad!™”.

I heard the man’s voice yet again as an equation popped up on the tablet’s screen. 4+2. 

“Four plus two equals...”

Despite having literally no interest in math, I stayed emotionless as I typed in the answer to the equation. 

“6.”

“Correct! You’re doing incredible.”

I went on like this for two more problems, until I was done. I walked out of the classroom and back into the hallway, being greeted by the bald man and a quarter seemingly levitating in the hallway. 

“You did great! Come here and get your prize. A shiny quarter! Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up! Then, when you find something you could use it on, right click the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know?”

While I didn’t understand the “left and right click”, I basically got the gist of the man’s lecture. 

Grabbing the quarter, I made my way into the door mirroring the one I had already gone in. 

I started on the second notebook, doing the problems regularly. 

“2-1=1”

“You're doing fantastic!”

“2+3=5”

“That's right! Good one!”

And that’s when I saw it. 

A mashed up problem, with numbers and letters overlapping one another, an incomprehensible mess of an equation. 

...

...

“Is it... 7?”

The man’s face turned to a frown as a single sentence popped up on the tablet. 

I get more angry each time you answer wrong.


End file.
